Back To The Future
by angelica-jamie
Summary: Sequel? Spin-off? of Another Supernatural story. Sam and Dean travel to the future and meet up with Angelica. But things are not what they seem. Silliness torture ensues.


**Back To The Future**

"Dean, there's something wrong." Sam's warns his brother, his jaw clenched tight, ready for a fight.

"You're not Angelica." Dean accuses fiercely, pulling out a gun. "Who and what are you? What have you done with Angelica you son of a bitch!"

"Umm…what are you talking about?" asks Angelica, very confused and worried about her father and uncle's strange behavior.

"…that! You're that!" Dean says at a loss for words, waving his arms around erratically to indicate Angelica. Sam has to dodge out of the way or be hit by the gun.

"Hey Angel are you ready?" asks a boy from the motel room doorway. Sam and Dean don't recognize him, but realize that by girl standards he's 'hot'.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Angelica answers way too sugary sweet, the boy nods his head with a short glance at Sam and Dean then disappears out the door again.

"Who was that?" Dean growls, pointing his gun at the door to indicate the boy.

"Down Cujo. He's just a job." Angelica answers with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh thank God!" Dean exclaims while he and Sam release identical sighs of relief.

"…you missed me!" Angelica squeals.

"Well…yeah…you're… you!" Sam says with a sheepish smile.

* * *

><p>Future Dean and Sam enter the motel room and immediately pull out their guns. They are in some weird face off with themselves, again. Past Sam and Dean have their guns up as well.<p>

"Shifter!" Future Dean shouts.

"Me?" Asks Past Dean incredulously, "you're the friggin' shifter." Both Sams lower their guns, identical thoughtful looks on their faces.

"You're the shifter!" Insists Future Dean.

"No. You are!" Replies Past Dean.

"No. You are!" Returns Future Dean.

"You're both **NOT** shifters!" Angelica shouts annoyed.

"…I would never **EVER**, not in a million years and all of hell chasing me, **EVER** wear that!" Past Dean proclaims emphatically. Both Sams just snort, and both Deans glare at them.

The offending articles of clothing mentioned are those of Future Dean, who is wearing black leather pants, and a black leather jacket with metal studs on it.

"Oh come on!" Exclaims Future Dean, "it's like the time in the Old West. I look gooood." He says, pursing his lips and dramatically flaring out his jacket collars for emphasis.

Past dean just cocks an eyebrow and slightly nods his head conceding Future Dean's point. _He does look good….I look good…I'm going to look good? Aww damn it I hate time travel!_

"I'm such a bad influence on him…" Angelica mumbles shaking her head.

"Oookaaayyy," past Sam says carefully, "but it still doesn't explain what the hell he…I'm…future me is wearing!" Sam huffs out extremely annoyed with time travel as well, and disturbed by his future self's outfit.

"Oh come on dude. In any time, universe, reality, heaven or hell, you're a friggin' hippy, man." Says Past Dean with his annoying, yet oh-so-adorable-for-the-ladies, smirk.

"Yeah but not the fun kind. No sex and no drugs." Future Dean adds with a grimace and a disappointed shake of his head.

Dean gets a shot of Double Bitchface from both Sams…it's four times the Bitchface! Past Dean and Future Dean look at each other and smirk.

"Oh God, there's **TWO** **DEANS**!" Both Sams moan in sudden realization, horrified, their eyes wide and fearful, their hands just itching to grab their heads and protect their hair.

Both Deans laugh evilly at their bother's expense thinking up all the pranks the two of them could accomplish together. As the old saying goes, 'two heads are better than one.'

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR DAYS AND TEN TRAMATIZING PRANKS LATER…<strong>

Castiel finally pops in, "Oh," he says in his usual monotone voice. Like it's totally **NORMAL** for there to be two Dean Winchesters standing before him. A strange glint appears in his eyes as he asks, "how long are you going to be here Past Dean?"

"Dude! Not in front of the kids you perv!" Future Dean mockingly scolds him with a lecherous, shit-eating grin on his face.

"Dude!" Past Dean says surprised, then with a smirk and a wink towards Cas, says, "Kinky!," with something that sounds like pride in his tone.

Cas just grins back shamelessly.

"Oh that's just wrong." Both Sams state gravely, suddenly pale and slightly green.

"Yeah? You think that's bad? Try watching **your** **PARENTS** flirt. Ugh." Angelica says with a shudder.

"Oh shush, you're a big girl. It's Samantha I'm worried about, she's looking a little green. Maybe you should take her to get her hair done, that should be relaxing. See if they can finally change the color now that the pink has set." Future Dean mocks with a smirk.

Both Sams just dial up the Bitchface to infinity, their heads ready to explode. But coming from under florescent pink mops, the usual pointless expression garners bouts of laughter from both Deans and Angelica. Castiel is very honorably trying to contain his laughter behind his hand_. Oh great even the socially in-adept Angel is laughing at me, _think both Sams, sighing. _Fuck my life._

**The End.**


End file.
